


Day 1: Rainbow

by choomchoom



Series: Femslash February 2020 [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choomchoom/pseuds/choomchoom
Summary: Having a girlfriend who’s as old as recorded history has its awkward moments.Aileron sees something beautiful and shows it to Arcee.
Relationships: Aileron/Arcee (Transformers)
Series: Femslash February 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620400
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Day 1: Rainbow

“Arcee, look! A rainbow!”

It spanned nearly from one side of the horizon to the other, out over this planet’s placid mercury ocean. Aileron couldn’t look at it enough – the smooth transitions from one nameable color to the next, the arc of it in the clouds, the fade into the lavender of the sky at its edges.

It was only Arcee’s chuckle that brought Aileron's gaze back down to the surface, where Arcee was standing next to her, leaning against the boardwalk railing. At Aileron’s look, she shrugged. “What? Yeah, it’s a rainbow.”

Aileron looked down at the ocean, trying to shrug off the sting of Arcee’s disinterest.

“What’s wrong?”

And apparently she wasn’t doing a very good job of it. “Don’t worry about it. It’s obviously not special to you and that’s fine.”

“Why would a rainbow be special?”

That made Aileron look up again, this time at Arcee. She hadn’t realized that the misunderstanding went that deep. “We don’t _get_ rainbows on Caminus. Not enough natural light, and no water on the surface of the planet. People use prisms in sculptures and stuff, but it’s not nearly the same. I’ve only ever seen then before on Earth.”

“ _Only_ on Earth?”

“Yes, only on Earth.” Aileron couldn’t keep all of her annoyance out of her tone. She hated the way Arcee – and all the Cybertronians, really – lorded their experience over her.

“Oh.” Arcee sounded surprised, which was a little bit gratifying. Not getting it was better than teasing her deliberately. “During the war, I was stationed on a planet where there was enough mist in the air to see rainbows around its moons at night. It was destroyed, so I can’t take you there but…there’s probably another one like it out there.”

“How many planets have you been to?” Aileron asked.

“ _Been_ to? As in visited for a day, or lived on? Actually, don’t answer that – I have no idea.”

“I’ve been to five. And it was one before the last two years.”

“Wow.” Arcee looked at Aileron keenly for a moment, then shrugged. “I wouldn’t have guessed. You…know yourself, and you know how you fit into the world, better than most people ever manage no matter how much of the universe they see.”

Aileron knew Arcee well enough to guess that she was mostly talking about herself with that second category, and she also knew better than to push it. “Still, though, there’s so much I just don’t know.”

“And I’d love to see it through your eyes,” Arcee said. “I’m sorry if I was dismissive.”

“Do you really want to?”

“What?”

“Do you want to see it through my eyes?” Aileron tapped the data exchange port on her side to demonstrate what she meant.

Arcee’s expression softened in a way that Aileron knew by now meant _yes_ and _please_.

There was one else around – Aileron suspected that Arcee had picked this overlook deliberately, not for privacy, but because she could never relax if there were strangers nearby. So there was no one to ogle as Aileron passed her data cable to Arcee and Arcee plugged it in at the side of her chest.

Arcee’s mind was just a whisper in Aileron’s consciousness with the one-way connection, but the contact was steadying and Aileron felt freshly bolstered as she turned back to the sky. She let her optics linger on the details again, and then again.

She was so caught up in it, she jumped when Arcee’s arm made its way around her shoulders. Arcee paused for a moment, then pulled her close. Aileron leaned against her and looked up. Arcee’s lips were pursed in an odd, sad smile, which faded as she met Aileron’s optics.

“Thank you,” she said.

“Any time.” And she meant it. If Aileron’s inexperience with the universe was as beautiful to Arcee as Arcee’s wisdom was to Aileron, Aileron would give her as much of it as she could. Especially if it made Arcee look at her like that, with fondness and the excitement, tiny as it was, of discovering something new.

Arcee was blushing now, and Aileron abruptly remembered that the connection was still open. Her flicker of surprise must have shown, because Arcee laughed before bending to kiss her.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my Femslash February collection! I don't have anything prewritten, so I'll see how I do. 
> 
> Odd-numbered days will be fanfic, even-numbered days are reserved for my OCs. I'm working off of this list https://choomchoom.tumblr.com/post/190496147157/femslashfeb-any-world-any-fandom-any
> 
> I am _sort of_ taking prompts for this - feel free to suggest stuff, but I won't make any promises because the schedule is already a lot.


End file.
